


Candy Tease

by Nony (DirtyanonsofThedas)



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/Nony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt for the fabulous Elaine-Shepard.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Candy Tease

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for the fabulous Elaine-Shepard.

**Hawke should have known that Isabela would turn something as simple as candy into a way to tease. They were for Merrill, as a house warming gift, who in turn offered them to each of her guests. Maker knows there was plenty to go around but it seemed that whenever Hawke turned to find Isabela, she had a new piece in her mouth. She nearly dropped her glass when she caught her showing Merrill how to remove the cherry from its chocolate shell. She almost chocked when she saw her _enjoying_ the hard sugar candy on a stick. She stood spell bound as she watched her tongue dart out again and again…**

**_Dear Maker!_ ** **Hawke thought as she flushed. She sought out Merrill, thanking her for inviting her into her home before making a swift exit.**

**“It’s a shame she had to leave so soon. I wonder she could be going at such a late hour?” pondered Merrill.**

**“My guess would be,” Isabela laughed as she played with the remainder of the candy. “The Rose!”**


End file.
